death's embrace
by duodragoon21
Summary: redid the story a little bit and made it better please, R&R vampires in a rock band and a bad SOB as the lead singer. OCxRiku SoraxRoxas other parings...?
1. ch1

I am angel this another one of my stories but im just messing around with ideas. Tell me what you think of it and I'll see where to go

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my own characters and settings.

The loud beat of techno was echoing throughout the club. The heat of bodies, the smell of sweat and alcoholic aroma swirled around the club. There was a slight haze of smoke from cigarettes, but nobody noticed the smell or the smoke, only the hypnotic trance of the dark haired man in the middle of the stage. His body was moving in time with the rhythm, his hips swinging with the beat. He held a microphone in his hand, barely nodding his head in time with the music.

The lead electric guitar was slowly playing a high note cord. It began repeating the cord and the bass began playing a very low part of three notes over and over. The drums slowly picked up and laid down a subtle beat. The man with mic in his hands slowly started nodding his head. Then started slowly speaking, his voice a low baritone. "We are bloody angels, my name is Damian and I will be your dark desire for the evening." his voice slid over the people like velvet across bare skin. Sighs could be heard from the audience.

He barely smiled. His eyes were the oddest color though. 'Violet eyes on a man with black and red hair.' a man with silver hair looked on as he watched the show. 'I've found you.' the beat began becoming faster; the bass player stopped for a few heart beats, then blared a hard power chord. Everyone on the floor began dancing in their own way to the music. The music was hypnotic but not as hypnotic as the lead singer. His voice came over the microphone, his voice playing along their skin…

A wraith with an angel's body

A demon with a smile of gold

You soulsuckerI

Won't become like you

A killer with the perfect weapons, crystal eyes, and a heart of coal

You soulsuckerI

Won't lose myself in you

Look how pretty she is when she falls down

Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara

Lip are quivering like a withering rose

She's back again

What the fuck do you think love means?

It's much more than words and feelings sucking me dry

Is my marrow that sweet?

Your dead lovers have left a trail of broken hearts and misspent hopes sucking them dry

Does their marrow taste of sweetness, sweetness?

I hope you choke

It's more than words and more than feelings, sucking me dry

As he sang the crowd danced and moshed but never lost beat. They were entranced by the music and by the voice of the singer. He moved, swayed, danced and almost looked like he was going to strip. People watched him while never losing a beat but with an almost blank stare. The silver haired man watched him as he performed. He silently contemplated to himself.

There was a legacy, "the man with violet eyes and hair like midnight raining blood will be the one to save us from the darkness." the vampires and the were-animals have looked for many decades in search for him but there he is. He knew exactly how to capture the crowd without even realizing what he was doing. The silver haired man smiled slightly, showing fangs. He looked up into the violet eyes giving him a quick smile. There was no puff of smoke, no pop, he just vanished as if he was never there...

soo? whatcha think? R & R please. no flame only if necessary.


	2. Ch 2

-well, I got two reviews so far so maybe I will update a chap or two and see where it goes

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own characters and settings

"thank-you all for so much for coming out tonight to listen to us. We will be back again next week so come to see our show again!!" As he finished talking the lights slowly dimmed and went out. When they came back on nobody was on stage and the crowd was confused. Slowly, they came out of the trance and began dancing and talking as if nothing happened, only a few had a bewildered expressions on their face.. The man who was on stage was now at the bar in new clothing. He wore black leather pants that looked painted on. Looking closely told he had nothing on under them. He wore a black tank top with black fishnet over it and one hand had a fingerless glove on it while the other had a spiked bracelet.

His black hair moved with his head as he turned to the crowd. The lights from the bar had shown his red streaks in his hair. His eyes were a deep shade of red, like blood. But when the light caught them just right, they looked violet. As he watched the crowd a man with silver hair began approaching him. He looked at the man, in his heart he felt something different, something off about him. But pushed it away and took a shot of liquor. The man was closer and his eyes were ocean blue, not the green murky, that clear crystal blue that you can lose yourself in.

"Hello my name is Riku. I liked your show, Damian." His voice wasn't as deep as he thought it to be. Damian looked him up and down then nodded, "thanks, not a lot of people realize I'm the same person after I change." Damian looked into his face, the corners of his mouth protruded slightly. '_must have gotten into a fight' _"you mouth looks swollen, fight somebody?" Damian asked without looking.

Riku smiled and without missing a beat answered, "no, I wasn't in a fight. It just looks like it though. Something with my teeth. Not many people notice that..." Damian looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off. "I notice more what most people don't." Damian answered while trying to get the barkeep's attention. Apparently failing in the process.

Damian turned around and looked at him. Fully taking him in since they has been talking. His eyes were a pure, crystal blue. He wore a dark blue Disturbed shirt with a with belt with black studs. His pants were a dark blue jean material. His boots looked something out of an old 17th century movie. But he kept going back to his eyes. Something about them had some kind of pull.

He smiled and looked around as the bartender finally noticed him.He ordered another shot and looked around to face Riku. "You must wear contacts. I've never met anyone who has as clear blue eyes as you do." riku let out a small smile, a mere twitching of lips. "No, these are my natural eye color. Are yours fake? I've never met anyone with crimson eyes in the dark and violet in the light." Damian looked at him quizzically. "Not many people notice the change."

Riku made the same smile. "I notice things that interest me most and others..." Damian was about to ask what he meant when his phone went off. He took it off his hip and looked at the name. "Hm, I wonder what Sora could want at a time like this?" he looked quizzically at the man as he answered his phone.

"what's up, bro?" Damian asked as he looked around at the club goers.

"Damian, we need your help….can't…..axel and cloud….warehouse." Damian's eyes went wide as he realized what it all meant. He looked at the bartender and paid for his drinks and started to get up. "where are you in a rush off to?" Riku asked quietly.

Damian looked at him. He realized that he might need help for this one. _But I can't ask this man for help…I barely know him. Hell, I just met him. But still I wonder…_ "My friend just called and is in trouble. He is out at the old warehouse that was converted into a club. There was a fight and they are having trouble." Damian watched the man's eyes for a hint to see if he would lie with his eyes with an answer.

"well, if you would like I will help. My night is not looking up so I have nothing better to do…if you would like my help that is…." _His eyes are watching mine closely, testing to see if I am lying maybe? No, he doesn't have that much power….does he? _Riku thought. "I could call some friends as back up and help us as we enter the club."

Damian sat in thought for a second. _ I barely know him and he is already offering his help to me. Why? But for some reason it feels right…who cares, sora and everyone is in trouble. _" we could use all the help we can get tonight. As far out as this club is, it is out of the police jurisdiction so they won't help and an ambulance won't go out there. I'm going to call a few friends first and get them to meet us somewhere to get myself prepared." Riku only nodded in assurance.

As they walked out, Damian reached in his pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He picked one out and out it into his lips. They were still inside but it was like just the taste of the filter would help him at this moment. As soon as he was outside he pulled a lighter from somewhere. As he lit it, his eyes closed and he leaned his head back and blew a stream of smoke straight up and brought his head back down, still trailing smoke from his mouth.

Damian picked up his phone and called a few people and finished his cigarette with a flick of his wrist. He walked out to the parking lot and looked down the road and finally came back. Riku looked at him with obvious questions in his eyes. Only his eyes betrayed his emotion and what was going through his mind right now. It was like his face was a mask and he had it in place in seconds that he wanted it up.

"I was looking for one of the vehicles they will be on." Damian spoke quietly, enough for Riku to hear but not enough for anyone else to catch what he was saying. Riku only nodded. Soon they heard a loud muffler coming from two different directions. One was loud as a monster truck running by at full speed. The other was a whining engine that was annoying yet pleasant at the same time.

The first car, a 1969 camaro painted black with a thin red racing strip running down the front to the trunk. It had red neon underglow on the underneath side of it. Strobe lights working smoothly in time with the music coming from the vehicle. Hard to tell what was playing but it was something scream-o. Damian began taking his fishnet shirt off.

As he took it off and walked to the back, the trunk popped and the driver got out. The driver was about 6'1", shoulder length hair that was a rich brown. He had a scar over on of his blue eyes. He wore lose leather pants with combat boots peeking through the bottom. He had a white t-shirt on with a black leather jacket that had fur, real fur, on the collar peeking out just enough to match with the brown of his hair. The side of the jacket had the tail of a dragon leading into the back where a black wyvern dragon was sitting on a rock looking at the moon while wolves surrounded the base.

"Leon, we need weapons for him and me and I need you to take me to the warehouse while Roxas takes Riku out to the warehouse a different way so Sephiroth's men won't know we are together." Leon looked at Riku with a glance and nodded. He went into the trunk and took his jacket off. He pulled out a Kevlar bullet proof vest. Handing one to Damian and putting one on himself. He looked out at Riku and offered him one. Riku lightly shook his head and looked out at the moon.

"I thank you for the offer but I won't need it. Neither will my two friends." Riku looked out past Damian and Leon and two fully cloaked figures walked out of the alleyway. The only noticeable feature of the two was that one was taller and the other was bulkier. They came to stand by Riku and walked a little behind him and turned back to face them.

Damian shrugged and said, "suit yourself" and began rummaging through the trunk. He placed to small throwing knives in wrist sheaths and put them on. Both were highly polished silver. He undid his belt and put a shoulder holster on and strung the belt through it. After making sure it was securely fastened did place a gun in the holster. He paced a short sword in a sheath that went down his back.

As h did so, Leon took a similar shoulder holster and put It on. Placing a custom made .357 magnum in the holster. He took out a sword, the handle looked like it should have been a gun itself but the barrel terminated into a long 4 foot blade. He placed it on his back and began doing a few test swings. After he was satisfied he put it back into the trunk. Damian had by now added a few more things that no one could see what he was doing. He then took out a blazer and put it on over the weapons. It fit snugly and could hardly see the places he had put the weapons.

Damian looked up, staring at the moon for a minute, taking in its beauty. Tonight the moon was in its crescent stage. He looked down and there was a difference in his eyes. They were the same color but the look in them said he wanted more than a simple fight. Riku looked into those eyes and silently smiled to himself. _Blood will be spilt tonight and the outcome while determine if he is worthy enough to take on the challenges that have been set before him. _

"don't worry about us, just drive normally how you would get there and we will be there. We will be right behind you. We have something to take of before we depart to help your friends…" he turned around, not waiting for an answer and walked towards the alley. As he entered the shadows, the darkness seemed thicker, more alive somehow. It swallowed them, leaving no trace of the three.

"Damian, they creep me out. When you said odd you didn't mention the look in his eyes. He looked at me like he was hungry, like he would eat me and not feel any remorse but enjoy every second my blood and meat was in his throat." He left off the rest and shuddered.

"Well," Damian said, "who knows maybe they will leave and it will be up to you, me and Roxas, just like the old days…" he called roxas and told him to go ahead and meet them there. He said ok and turned around. As they left, Damian looked out the window, smoking another cigarette when something caught his eye. He looked harder and though he saw figures jumping from roof to roof, following them.

He shrugged and watched the road as Leon took him down to the warehouse. He slowly began touching the hilt of a sword that he had strapped to his hip. He watched as the moon and stars passed him by. Silently saying a phrase of power and hoping that his friends were ok…..

-well, how as that one? I edited the original chapter and changed a few things and edited the last chap and lengthened it. R&R please and thank-you


End file.
